Earth Jedi
by Anonymousnette
Summary: Luke Skywalker was missing, until a force sensitive woman named Rey was able to locate him. But what if Luke was found on Earth instead of Ahch-To? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_*In memory of Carrie Fisher_

R2-D2 inserted the missing piece of the map into the hologram drive. The result was a map that looked somewhat unfamiliar to them.

"It goes beyond the outer rim, into another galaxy," Leia said with a concerned look on her face. "Rey, are you sure you want to do this?"

Rey had a determined look on her face. "I have to. Something tells me that it has to be me."

"But who knows what dangers lie ahead?"

"I can face whatever challenges face me,"

Leia hugged Rey. "Well, if you insist. But who knows how long it will take you to find him."

* * *

Rey was in hyper space for two hours before reaching what seemed like a ring of objects. She jumped out of hyperspace and found herself surrounded by asteroids.

"R2, engage shields," Rey said, "This is going to be a wild ride." She weaved in and out of the asteroids until she could see an opening. She carefully navigated through the remaining asteroids until she guided that ship through that opening.

"That was a close one R2," Rey said as she prepared for hyperspace again.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, a blue- green marble came into view.

"So that's the location huh?" said Rey, "Where do we land?" _Beep Beep Beep Beep._ "On the dark side for the planet? Don't like the sound of it, but ok." _Beep Beep Beep._ "Oh, that just means it's nighttime there. You really need to be more clear R2." Beep Beep Beep. Rey slowly descended on the planet.

Rey landed in a snowy forest. R2 advised her to wear a coat, as the temperature was 22 degrees. As Rey stepped out of the Millinium Falcon, she looked at her surroundings. The landscape somewhat reminded her of Star Killer Base, but somehow more peaceful. The snow covered the ground like a blanket. Snowflakes were lightly falling down. Rey decided to set out and look for the nearest town.

 **I actually have no idea how fast the Millennium Falcon can go when it's not in hyperspace. So, I had to google how long it takes to get from the asteroid belt to Earth. Sorry it's so short! I kept having writers block!**


	2. Chapter 2

*This takes place after Rogue One came out. Anyways, in my contest, Once Upon a Time Season 7 is in the lead!

rebecca in blue: So I had a brain fart.

By the time Rey got to a village, the sun was already rising. Strange little shelters lined the black paths. Rey knew her vehicles. From speeders to pod-racers to freighters, from blastboats to cloudjumpers and from starfighters to AT-AT walkers, So she knew all normal vehicles either flew, levitated, used caterpillar tracks, or walked on legs like people. These strange new vehicles, however, moved on odd looking round flattened cylinders that rapidly rotated. Some of them even had trees on them. Rey could see that she's very far away from home. She tried to figure out a place to set up camp. She then remembered a little field near the forest where she landed the ship and decided to take a look at it.

When Rey got to the field, she saw a little sign that said "Camping Grounds" and pointed left. She decided that it was a good place to set up camp. As she walked along the trail, she spotted a man heading towards her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he said.

"I was just looking for a place to camp out," said Rey. The man was dressed in khaki pants, a kind of weird hat, and a red jacket. He was also wearing brown boots.

"Well, it's too cold to be camping," the man said. Then, he thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, I know who you are! You're Daisy Ridley, aren't you?"

"Uh… who are you talking about?" Rey asked. The man just laughed.

"You're just getting ready for the next movie, aren't you?" he said.

"Uh…" Rey said. The man laughed.

"No problem, my daughter came with me to make one last check on the campsite before Christmas," the man said, "You can camp here any time you want. The name's Luke by the way."

"Luke Skywalker?!" Rey exclaimed.

"No, Luke Smith," the man said.

"Dad, the campsite looks all clear," a voice said. Startled by the voice, Rey immediately got out Luke's light saber and ignited it, accidently cutting off a tree branch in the process.

"Whoa," Luke said.

"What just happened?" the girl said. Rey just realized that they've never seen a Jedi before.

"Star Wars is real?!" Luke exclaimed.

"What's Star Wars?" Rey asked. Luke and the girl looked at her, then looked at each other.

"Star Wars is a series of films made by a man named George Lucas," the girl answered. Rey assumed films were like holomovies. "It became extremely popular, extremely fast. Entire books, toys, comics, TV shows, and other things were based on the entire movies."

"Really popular, hunh?" Rey said, "And what's your name?"

"Rose," the girl replied, "And you can say that again."

"So, what does it say about me?" Rey asked. So, Rose explained the whole plot of a movie, which Rey assumed was a type of film, called The Force Awakens. Apparently, whoever made the movie had miraculously gotten everything right, except for one thing. "It didn't happen like that. The map actually lead me here, wherever this place is."

"Earth," Luke said, "It's the only planet with life here. I don't think you'd be able to use the force here."

"Why not?" Rey asked.

"We don't have the Force. It's in your galaxy, far far away, not ours," Luke answered. Rey at first didn't believe him at first, but then she tried lifting up a rock with the Force. No matter how hard she focused, she couldn't lift it.

"Guess you do have a point," Rey said, "Then how the heck am I going to find Luke Skywalker!"

"Wait a minute, I just remembered something!" Rose exclaimed.


End file.
